Grim Magic
Grim Magic is a very old and powerful Lost Caster Magic, the specific Magic of the Ikachii Clan. It's only known user is the Fire Bird mage Razor, thought to be the last surviving member of the clan. Grim Magic gives the user control over certain creatures, energies and natural elements associated with death. The caster can, for example, summon a flock of crows (which are known harbingers of death), or control dust and bone (what follows death). The user can also control natural elements, like ice (the cold of death), and generate tornadoes. The user can also access the Riper's Eye, giving them the ability to teleport over short distances and see souls. Another powerful skill is the caster's ability to control the energies released by his very soul soul . The caster can combine his soul's energy with his Magic Origin, thus modifying his Magic, giving it unique properties. This modified Magic is refereed to as SEM (Soul Enhanced Magic). The user of this magic, however, cannot control or induce Death itself, and cannot influence living things, and as such, cannot control the soul energy, bones or dust of any living being, unless that being has a connection with death. Furthermore, the user of this magic is almost completely immune to any Death inducing Magic, feeling only fatigued after being hit with Death Magic, and only wounded when confronted with Grim Reaper. Due to it's nature this magic was repeatedly confused with several Molding Magics. Description Grim Magic is a very powerful and hard to learn magic, as it gives the user control over certain elements associated with death. In order for one to learn this magic, the user must first go through some body modifications, thus gaining pale skin (sometimes gray), black/white/gray hair and blue, green or purple eyes, depending on each user. The future user must also have an above average Darkness in their soul. This doesn't necessary mean that the Mage is evil, just "darker" than most people. This process is described as "rather painful". Members of the Ikachii Clan are born with these changes, and as such, depending on the level of Darkness in their soul, can begin learning this Magic from very early ages, far surpassing non-Ikachii Grim Mages. When one wishes to learn this Magic, it is recomanded for it to be learned from another user of Grim Magic, preferably a member of the Ikachii clan, rather then a book, as it is easier this way. The color of this Magic can be blue, green or purple, each containing peaches of black. There are five parts that make up Grim Magic: "Summon" (which allows the user to summon creatures related to Death), "Body" (which allows the user to control dust and bones) "Element" (which gives the user control over ice and the ability to create tornadoes), "Soul" (which gives the user the ability to combine his/her soul with Magic, forming SEM) and "Eye" (using Riper's Eye, the user to see souls and teleport). Each mage can focus on developing one specific ability, mixing the abilities to form powerful combos, or develop a bit of each. Grim Magic has three stages, beginning with the Harbinger stage, then the Pale Rider stage and, finally, Shinigami. Mages who have unlocked each stage gain it's name as a title (ex: Pale Rider Razor). Each stage gives the user access to more abilities, as well as enhancements to the basics. In order for one to enter Pale Rider stage, the caster must witness and feel the impact of the death of someone dear to them. Throughout history, many Grim Mages have purposely killed their relatives or close friends to awaken this stage. In the Ikachii clan, these mages are known as the "Corrupted", and, depending on the current leader of the clan, are either exiled or killed. Entering Shinigami is a rarity among Grim Mages, with only a few members of the Ikachii clan accessing this stage, and even fewer outside the clan. In order to enter this stage, the user must experience death, by being on the brink of it. However, in very rare cases, the user is seen actually dyeing and the reviving, as such giving those Grim Mages the ability to rssuract once. If a mage is on the brink of death before reaching the Pale Rider stage, they can skip directly to this stage. The level of power and the abilities one gets in this stage depend completely on the way one dies. If the user is in a fight for example, and is beaten to the brink of death, when they enter Shinigami, they will get access to a full body avatar made out of SEM, complete control over ice and wind, as well as huge enhancements to their basic skills. However it has been depicted multiple times that the "best" way to die is through sacrifice. If the user sacrifices themselves for another person, throwing away their dreams, plans and very life, just for that person to live, that Grim Mage will not only get access to to a highly empowered Shinigami stage, but he/she will also have full and unrestricted control over all Grim Magic's abilities. One of the most used abilities a Grim Mage posses is Soul Enhanced Magic (or SEM), which is gained by combining energy from the user's soul with his Magic Origin. This is due to the fact that, while the user can control his/her soul energy, that energy is unstable outside the body. As such, the caster combines soul energy with his Magic, thus forming SEM. The user shapes and controls SEM through the soul energy infused in it. While beginners will have some difficulty, they will soon learn to perform this union instantly. SEM is very malleable, the user being able to shape it into giant arms, weapons and, starting with Grim Reaper, a full body avatar. Some users use SEM to create parts of the skeleton, like ribcages, arms and so on. When in the Harbinger stage, only beginning to learn Grim Magic, the user has limited control over SEM very well, only able to form arms and weapons, which can be broken with enough force. In the Pale Rider stage, the user has much more control over SEM. As seen with Razor, a Pale Rider Grim Mage can now use SEM for defense, usually by creating a shield or in some cases, a ribcage. Offensively, the caster can use SEM to create giant hands which can grab and punch the target with imminence force or giant claws, powerful enough to shred steel. Razor also uses it to create giant scythes, to aid in his attacks. Those who have achieved the Shinigami stage can now form an Grim Reaper-like avatar around them. The user also has some control over the element of ice, as it is often associated with Death (the cold of death). The user can frieze the environment by touch, or enhance attacks with it. The ice has special, properties, and cannot be melted by ordinary means. Grim Magic is also used to summon creatures that are, in one way or another connected with Death. So far, Razor has used this ability to summon a flock of crows, which are commonly used as a distraction, as they are not very powerful. Also, Razor, can enhance the crows with ice, giving them the capability to frieze surroundings and weaker enemies. Bone can be used in a number of ways, from creating weapons and projectiles, to sprouting spikes from the ground. Razor was also been seen using the bones as an armor, though it isn't very versatile. Dust is very versatile, as it can be molded in a number of ways, from sharp projectiles, to heavy blunt weapons. The dust can also be concentrated into balls, which, depending on the situation, can have different properties. They can bee ignited, turning into powerful grenades. Or they can be laced with ice, freezing the environment on detonation. Spells Basic Spells Offensive Spells The only known user, Razor uses this magic alongside his scythe, Harvester. *'Harvester Hammer': razor charges SEM into his scythe, creating a giant version of it, then slams the backside into the target. *'Harvester Inpact Hammer': Razor does a few attacks with Harvester, then jumps in the air. He then uses SEM to create a giant scythe, supported by two giant arms, and proceed to slam that backside of the scythe into the ground, creating a crater on impact. *'Summon: Crows': The caster focuses Grim Magic, then summons a flock of crows at the target. The crows aren't very powerful, so they are commonly used as a distraction. However, the caster can charge :*'Summon: Frost Crows': These crows are enhanced with Grim ice, allowing them to freeze the environment, as well as weaker enemies weaker enemies. *'Flash Frost': The caster freezes the object/person he is currently touching. *'Bone Forest': Channels magic into the earth, the user can sprout a forest of bone spikes around the entire area. *'Bone Blades': Razor creates multiple razor sharp bone knifes, which he lunches at the enemy. *'Reaper Storm': Gathers SEM, dust and bone fragments, the user creates a powerful tornado, that absorbs and shreds anything it comes in contact with. This spell can also be cast horizontally, sending the tornado at enemies. :*'Reaper Frost Storm': The caster ads ice to the mix, and as such this spell can also freeze anything it touches. Supportive *'Soul Armor' (心霊鎧; Shinrei Yoroi): As the name states, the caster will surround themselves in a shroud of SEM. This spell will exponentially increase Magical Power of the caster, allowing them to cast much stronger versions of their basic spells. The spell will also increase the overall strength and speed of the user, allowing for much stronger melee attacks, as well as much faster reflexes. However, this spell cannot be used for more than a few minutes, as it continuously absorbs the users magic, as well as hi's/she's soul energy. *'Soul Shield' (心霊匿う; Shinrei Kakumau): This spell acts similar to Shinrei Yoroi, as it covers the user in a shroud of SEM. However, unlike the other spell, Shinrei Kakumau focuses on the user's defense. While this spell is active, the user has immense endurance to almost any physical attack, and also high endurance to magical attacks. When activating this spell, the user has limited offensive capabilities, as the protective shroud also acts as a crouch. Also this spell continuously absorbs magic pour, so it is not recommended to use this spell for long. Advanced Spells *'Soul Frenzy': Razor charges SEM in his body, then releases highly concentrated ghost-like projectiles that attack the target's very soul, rendering most people unconscious, while also destroying the surrounding area. Creating these projectiles will costs the user a lot of Magical Energy. As such, the caster will be greatly weakened after using this spell. Trivia *This Magic was inspired from Darksiders 2. Category:Onic14 Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities